


And the Vampire Blood

by oshapehole



Category: 2 Broke Girls, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshapehole/pseuds/oshapehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Cullen, caught by Vampire hunter since 1740. But today, he finally escape form the nightmare. He will meet 2 broke girls--Max and Caroline and his love--Luis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Vampire Blood

"Help! Help!" I want to yelling out I am pain, but I have to hold it. I definitely don't want others to know I am a vampire because it is makes me loss freedom for hundreds years.

In the air, there is filled by cupcake smell that reminds me I haven't ate food two days. The smell stem from an old building. 

"Before this building collapse, I should take some cupcakes ."I think.

I found the room that hanging a "1C" label door. I open the door, sneak into the house.

"OMG, Cupcake palace."I am astonished. I really miss this little things. Last time eating them just like 400 hundred years ago. Damn V hunters only give me some carrots and Kyle everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to write fiction and I am not a native speaker. If there has some part you can't understand, please notice me. Thanks.


End file.
